The present invention relates to a manufactured article for forming a box-like body, particularly for storage of media containers.
As is known, media such as DVDs, CDs, magnetic tapes and the like are currently usually stored in containers which are in turn inserted in a sleeve formed by means of a box-like body which, if made of paper-like material such as printed cardboard or the like, is substantially shaped like a parallelepiped with an open face for the insertion of the media container in a book-like fashion.
In quality products, such as DVDs and the like, the containers are preferably made of cardboards that are printed, possibly in relief, and are shaped so that the edges do not bear creasing or die-cutting lines.
In order to solve this problem, sheet-like elements are currently produced which are folded so as to form a tubular body that can be flattened and defines the two larger faces, which are joined by an upper minor face and a lower minor face; one of said minor faces is open, and on the opposite face there is a flap that can be closed detachably in a box-like fashion.
This kind of solution, albeit widely used, has the drawback that it does not ensure optimum closure of the back of the box-like body, since there is a certain inevitable splaying or “bellying” of the larger face next to which the closure flap, which is not retained, is inserted.
In order to solve this problem, it would be necessary to perform pasting at the rear minor face, but this solution can be provided easily only by the paper product industry that manufactures the sleeve; however, in this case it would then be necessary to transport the container in the already-formed condition, with an evident space occupation, therefore handling very bulky masses but a limited number of containers, due to the fact that the formed box-like element is empty.
In order to try to solve this problem, box-like bodies or sleeves or holders have already been devised which have, on one of the flaps that must be closed to form the back, a layer of self-adhesive paste protected by a removable protective layer, so that it is possible to transport the sleeves or holders in a flattened configuration and allow them to be formed by those that insert the media containers, such as DVD containers and the like, that have been prepared by the publisher.
However, this solution entails the need to form the sleeve or holder manually, and obviously this solution is not feasible if it is necessary to provide a large number of sleeves, since the associated costs would be particularly high.